Make My Day
by john.lzhc
Summary: Roy askes Ed to make his day, and gets a litle more. Just a little RoyxEd drabal, somewhat humourous. Set at the end of the movie, slight AU, small spoiler inside. And Geko? Watch you're languige.


Well, hello all.

This is my first FMA story, so I'll ask you to be nice and review! Yes... be review...

Oh well, one of these days I'll start making sense.

Disclaimer: I'm a skint student. I'm hard pushed to afford my train ticket home for Christmas. Do you think it's likely I own FMA? No? Thought not.

Also, this drabble has guys falling in love with other guys, so if you don't like it, get over it.

* * *

_The premise is as such: at the (almost) end of Conqueror of Shambala, Ed stays in Amestris instead of leaving. The following occurs when he reaches ground level:_

"So, Fullmetal, you're back," Roy stated, giving Ed one of his trademark cool stairs.

"What? That's the best you can manage after so long?" the young alchemist challenged, trying to decide whether he was hurt or just pissed off.

Roy glanced around, contemplating; the rest of his (former) staff was still here, along with Armstrong. He could have them all back, he thought, retake his position in the military, and drop straight back into his sarcastic antagonistic role of the Fullmetal's commander. Or his could throw it all away and risk it all on one chance to be happy. To be honest, that _did _sound more appealing...

"Well, actually," he said, with a sly smile, "since I no longer have a career to wreck..." He took two steps forward, well within the limits of Ed's personal space. His left hand locked around Ed's automail arm, yanking him off balance; his right slipped around the blond's head, pulling him forward.

Ed had enough time to gasp in surprise before he found Roy's mouth pressed passionately over his own. The man's lips rested for a moment, savouring the new taste, then he deepened the kiss, pulling his young captive even closer, pressing his tongue into the other's mouth and running it along the twin it found there, making the younger man stiffen in surprise.

Finally, Roy released him, letting him drop back a few steps. Everyone about them was looking in shock; sure, some of them had suspected something after the Flames little "breakdown", but for him to pull a stunt like that...

None of them managed to look quite as stunned as Ed, though. His eyes had never been wider, and he appeared to have lost the power of speech, letting his invaded mouth hang open. Roy reached out and pushed the blond's chin up with his index finger, closing the tempting mouth. Ed finally put his hand up and touched his lips, then looked down as if he couldn't believe they could be wet.

"So, are you going to make my day, or kill me?" Roy finally managed, trying hard to disguise the tremor in his voice.

Ed opened his mouth again, seemed to forget what he was going to say, and closed it. He tried again, hesitated, before finally demanding:

"Can I have notice next time you're going to do that?!" His voice was unsteady too.

"Is… that the former?" Roy hazarded nervously.

"That's a _what the fuck_?!" the blond shouted.

"Ah," He paused. "Not the former?"

"What? No! I don't- you- _What?!_" Roy quickly decided to stop talking. Everything he said was either angering or confusing Ed further. There was an uncomfortable silence, as the younger of the two caught his breath, trying hard not to lose his temper. _Too_ uncomfortable.

"I... suppose I owe you an explanation?" he tried, breaking the silence again.

"The hell..." Ed mumbled. "I dunno, I guess that _was_ pretty self explanatory..." he admitted.

"You seemed very confused by it," Roy pointed out, his standard smirk beginning to find its way back to his face.

"Well I-!" He checked himself. "I wasn't expecting it!"

"That much was obvious."

"Hence, some kind of warning next time?"

"You'd let there _be_ a next time?" the Flame queried, trying not to seem as nervously thrilled as he felt.

"I-" Ed snapped his hand to his mouth realising what he had said. There was conflict evident on his face as he battling internally with his emotions.

"Well, consider yourself warned," Roy said softly. Golden eyes shot up at the words and his hand dropped.

This time, the kiss was more gentle. Roy brushed his fingers down the other's cheek, ghosted them over still-moist lips, then back up along the man's jaw 'til he cupped his face. He kept his eyes locked with pools of gold as he bent down and in, letting their foreheads touch before he landed a chaste kiss on Ed's lips.

Ed's eyes slid closed. He leaned in closer, letting Roy deepen the kiss a little, running his tongue over the younger man's lips. The blond pulled back a little at that, but he smiled.

"Looks like I make your day, bastard,"

"Day? Hell, I think you just made my _life_," Roy whispered, dropping to kiss his lips again.

Off to the side, Hawkeye decided it was vitally important for the rest of them to go start helping with the clean-up before Fury had a heart attack.

* * *

This drabble was brought to you by Evil-World-Dominations R' Us, we thank you for your patience, and urge you to fear the wrath of Supreme Evil Overlord Crazyjane XIII, Ultimate and Unquestioned Mistress of the Universe, B.S.C.

All editing was done by the dragon-demoness, Lady Daeleniel Shadowphyre, who is far superior to Microsoft spellchecker.


End file.
